The Birth of Australia
by DownUnderSister
Summary: Her voice echoed from the wind, "look after him, keep him safe" she said "I leave my land to you, my son; I will always be with you." Then there was silence.


England stood and surveyed the new and strange landscape of his new colony. The year was 1788 and England had only just got to this new land in hopes of using it as a new penal colony to replace America. The Englishman noticed many things about this new place; that there were no buildings or any signs of civilization and the few natives he had seen were dark skinned and had barely any clothing. He also noticed the heat. He knew that back in England it would be winter but here in this strange land it seemed more like summer.

After taking all of this in, the thing that worried him the most was that he had yet to find the human personification of this country. This worried the young man as he strained his eyes to look past the pale trees but all he could see was an endless sea of red sand. England's large eyebrows scrunched together as he called out to one of his men "I'm going for a walk, send someone if I'm not back by an hour." The red coated man nodded and England set off into the bush.

Step after step the Englishman carried on, a thin sheen of sweat lining his forehead. England raised a hand to wipe at the damp skin as he sighed. Maybe there was no human personification of this land, or maybe they had disappeared years ago like so many of the ancients that had once ruled the world.

Just as England was about to give up on his search he saw a woman walking towards him in the distance. England guessed that she looked to be around 20 years of age and, from what he could see, was a very beautiful lady. Her dark brown hair fell down her back and blended with her skin. White markings decorated and contrasted with her dark skin. Her most striking feature was her beautiful green eyes which England had never seen among the few natives he had been in contact with. This must be the personified country!

England held his hand out as the mysterious woman stopped before him "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am England" he said as he waited for her to take his hand. She only stood and stared at the Englishman. Then it dawned on him, what if she couldn't understand him? England retracted his arm and apologized "I'm sorry, you probably don't understand what I'm saying."

The women looked into England's eyes, "I understand."

England blinked in surprise "that's wonderful" he smiled "you must be the personification of this country."

"I am known as many things, I am the mother of this land" She replied as she took a step backwards.

England was worried that he was going to scare the woman off and he did not want to go looking for her again. "I'm just like you" he said, trying to sound calm "I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you about your land?"

The woman seemed to calm as she walked closer to England. She reached out her arms and cupped the man's face, her hands gentle yet strong, just like that of a mothers. "I have been here for a long time." She said with a small smile. "I think I'm ready to leave."

England's face dropped, what was she saying? He grabbed her hands and slowly brought them down but continued to hold onto them. "W-what do you mean?" England asked.

"It means I need to go" she replied as small tears fell from her face.

The sky above started to darken as clouds loomed over the pair. England tightened his grip, not sure what was happening. He looked into her eyes, so much like his own; they made him feel comfortable even though he had only just met this woman who was now telling him that she had to leave. What did she mean? She couldn't just go and leave England with this landmass, could she?

More tears fell as the woman's dark skin started to glow. England could only stare as her body started to break away into tiny paper-like pieces and fly into the sky. Then she was gone. Was this how a country died? England had yet to take his eyes away from the sky but looked down as he heard a cry. There before him lay a small baby boy. He had brown hair, but unlike his mother, he had white skin.

England bent to pick up the baby boy who was crying loudly. As soon as England held him in his arms the boy stopped crying and opened his eyes, a beautiful green. England looked at him and smiled as the trees around them started to rustle. Her voice echoed from the wind, "look after him, keep him safe" she said "I leave my land to you, my son; I will always be with you." Then there was silence.

A single tear fell from England's eye as he held the small nation in his arms. "Don't worry little one, I will look after you" England said as he started to slowly walk back to the settlement. "You're going to grow up big and strong, I'll help you so don't worry too much" England laughed through a sob. The small boy reached out with chubby fingers and England held out his hand to the small boy who grabbed a finger and laughed. "You're going to be a great country one day, Australia."


End file.
